


The Vow

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon is respect but at the same time not, Fix It, I suppose, I'm bad at taggin sorry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Simon betray the clan, and Simon is a daylighter, and the summary suck, but i promise is good, but this is canon, it's start at he saphael conv at the hotel, sad simon, sorry ship didn't happen of course, the disgusting shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon finds and steals a magic ring (even if he doesn't know it), when he discovers that he can grant any wish, the only person he can think of is Raphael.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> No beta yet but soon

Simon would really like to be able to help Raphael become a daylighter like him, but he had made a promise to Jace.

"Raphael?" Asked Simon

"Hm?"

"Is there any particular reason why you want to become a daylighter?" Raphael didn't answer him; he looked away towards the car parked in the back of the hotel. "Raphael?"

"For nothing." Raphael got up and left without a look or a word.

Simon sighed and started to go in the opposite direction of his former clan leader but he stopped suddenly when he noticed the license plate of the car "Ave Rosa". It was Raphael's sister's first name.

When he was still a member of the clan he spent a lot of time with Raphael, they talked about their past and present lives, that's how Simon learned about Rosa, the only daughter and youngest member of the Santiago family but above all the only one still alive. She was a little over 80 years old but she was Alzheimer's, so she couldn't remember all her Sunday nights playing bingo with her older brother, whom she thought was just a hospital member. Simon knew it was very hard for Raphael, even though he was trying to hide it. He came out of his thoughts by the wet feeling on his face, tears had flowed that he could not hold them back, he wiped them in vain and returned to his new home, Luke's boathouse.

~~~~~

The next morning, Simon was exhausted, he had turned over in his bed over and over again without being able to sleep, his head constantly repeating his short discussion with Raphael, but at least it had allowed him to make an important decision. He got up, stretched out and dressed, took his cell phone and sent a message to Jace, half an hour later he arrived.

"What do you want?" Jace asked, arrogant as always.

"I see you're still as nice as ever." Jace just looked at him, Simon sighed, "It's about my situation, I know I promised not to tell anyone and reassure you I didn't do it but... I really wish I could offer someone this chance."

"Raphael."

"Yes, is it that obvious?"

"Of course, and you think it's your only chance to make it up to them, but believe me, it's stupid."

"It has nothing to do with it; I know it won't change anything for me. You can trust him; unlike me he'll never betray anyone, not even you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Certain."

"All right." Simon jumped for joy. "I'm warning you, if anything goes wrong, I'll kill you myself, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Okay, I have to go, send me a message with the time and place."

"Thank you, Jace." Jace nodded and disappeared in the dazzling sunlight.

Simon jumped on his bed. He took his phone and sent a message to Raphael, giving him an appointment without telling him why. Simon hoped that it would be enough to bring him in even if he had no reason to.

~~~~~

The evening had arrived very slowly to Simon's taste. He and Jace were waiting for Raphael. Simon was circling around like a lion in a cage, biting his nails, afraid Raphael wouldn't show up.

"Simon, can you stop it? He's coming." Says Jace exasperated.

"And if he doesn't. After everything that happened, what I did to him."

"Because it's you."

"What?"

Jace sighed at his unconsciousness. "Forget it."

At that moment Raphael appeared to Simon's great relief but when he saw Jace he discovered his fangs and whistled.

Jace looked up to the skies. "Relax, it's not a trap."

"A trap? What? No, never." Says Simon panicked.

Raphael growled but calmed down. "Why did you bring me here and why he is here?"

"He's here because we need him, he's concerned."

"Yes, by the way, if we could make it quick, I don't have all day."

"Neither do I."

"First of all, Raphael, I'm sorry...For everything. I feel bad for hurting you, for betray you, all of you, you didn't deserve that. I don't regret it because it woke Jocelyn up, but I wish we had done it differently, I'm really sorry." Seeing that Raphael said nothing, he continued. "But that's not why you're here; I just needed you to know." Raphael still had no reaction, so Simon gave up. "Well, let's get to the point. It's thanks to Jace that I'm a daylighter, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I was between life and death and he bit me, not only did it save my life but it became a day lighter."

"We assume it's his blood that's special, but we don't know why and we don't care that's not the point."

"If you want to bite me, go ahead and don't take it too hard."

"It's okay, you can keep it, I don't want it."

"WHAT! But why? Raphael, this is your chance and you want it so much and you-" Raphael cut him off.

"I know, but I thought about it and I wanted it for a selfish reason."

"No, it's not, it's totally legitimate." Simon held back his tears, he didn't understand.

"Maybe, but it would be unfair to the other members of the clan. Why me and not them, they deserve it too and then I couldn't lie to them and I don't want to." Raphael took a break. "I suppose you understand?" Simon nodded, Jace was lost. "I love her more than anything, but seeing her day or night won't change anything. She still won't remember me and she'll soon die. The clan is my other family and the only one I will have left for the rest of my eternity. They come first and foremost, even to be able to walk in the sun. So thank you but no thank you." Raphael, who had his eyes inked into Simon's eyes throughout his diatribe, turned to Jace. "Don't worry, I would never say anything to anyone, even under torture."

"I appreciate it." Jace replied.

"All right, then it's settled." He started to leave but turned around just before he came through the door. "Simon?"

"Yes?" Says Simon in a strangled voice and tearing eyes.

"Thank you."

"Always."

This time Raphael left the warehouse.

"It's his choice, there's nothing you can do about it." Jace followed Raphael's lead and left the warehouse in turn.

"I know." Simon whispered for himself. He left with a heavy heart in the hangar and cried all night long with his head stuck in the pillow, so he didn't see the ring on his twinkling bedside table.

~~~~~

2 Weeks Rather

It was chaos in the Downworlders' world. After Camille was released, she had not only fled but she hadn't given them the white book, they just knew that he was in one of her apartments and fortunately or unfortunately for him Magnus who was Camille's ex-boyfriend, knew where her apartments were, so he went on a mission with him to find the book.

After several bitter failures and a desire to abandon, they went to one of Camille's apartments in Miami, thanks to a magical Magnus portal, to which Simon hadn't got used, since he was about to vomit with each passage.

Once again no white book, just a snake that Magnus had called "baby" in French and a vase that belonged to him, to Magnus not to the snake and especially but that only Simon knew, a ring. Simon didn't even know why he had stolen it, especially since once he had returned to the hangar he had turned it upside down to see if it was magical but nothing had happened and there was no inscription on it. He had thought about doing some research but that would have meant talking to the Shadowhunters or Magnus about it and it was out of the question, so he gave up.

The following days had been crazy, they had finally found the white book and woke Jocelyn, they had found Camille and Magnus had sent her to Idriss to be locked up for life or executed. Jace was also back, he had almost been killed so Simon had bit him to save him and at the same time had become a daylighter, and finally the most important Valentine had been defeated and peace had returned, for the moment. The ring had been completely forgotten.

~~~~~

A week after the meeting between Simon, Jace and Raphael, Magnus had decided to organize a big party to celebrate the return of Jocelyn and Jace, the disappearance of Valentine and Camille and the peace that has reigned since. It would of course be a private party in his club with the vampire clan, the werewolf pack, the Lightwood's children, Clary, Catarina, Meliorn, Simon and Magnus himself. At first some guests had been reluctant to spend an evening with their "enemies" (Raphael), but after a promise that it would be the one and only time and especially threats not to be taken lightly, the celebration would take place with all the guests.

~~~~~

Simon was getting ready for the famous evening. He was very stressed to see the clan members again, he knew he was safe and he wasn't afraid, well maybe a little bit. He had decided to take advantage of this opportunity to make amends to them and return to the hotel.

He was almost ready, he had opted for jeans, converse, a graphic t-shirt that said "I don't bite...maybe a little" and a leather jacket, you don't change your old habits. He had tried to tame his hair and after several passes of his hands through the strands he decided to use his comb. As he picked it up from his bedside table he felt a small cold object. It was the ring he stole from Camille's house; he put it in his pocket. He was going to talk to Magnus about it tonight to find out if it was magical or not. He gave up the idea of doing his hair, looked in the mirror and nodded, took his phone and left the shed, heading for Pandemonium.

When he arrived he surrendered that he was the last one to come, but fortunately no one noticed his presence so he was able to move slowly towards the rest of the guests who were sitting on the purple suede sofas, which were placed in a U-shaped shape. Not surprisingly each group was on different couches, the vampires first, the werewolves in the middle and then the Shadowhunters in front of the vampires with Meliorn, Catarina and Magnus, but at least they were all in the same room and there were no injuries. Simon stepped forward without realizing it towards Raphael to sit beside him, but when he approached another vampire whispered to him.

"You have no place in our side traitors, go sit with her." Says Stan as he nods at Clary.

Simon was going to obey without asking for his rest when Raphael took his hand and made him sit next to him. "It's okay." He turned to Stan. "Don't start."

"I forgot I shouldn't touch the fledgling."

"Stan." Raphael growled in warning.

"What! He betrayed us, he put us in danger and we should say thank you?"

"That's enough! Don't make a spectacle of yourself. We all made mistakes, you too, so now it's either calm down and shut up or leave, that's clear." Raphael's threatening tone left no place for any other answer, Stan understood it and nodded.

Simon felt horrible, he hoped so much that this evening could have reconciled him with the whole clan but he had made a mistake and now he just wanted to disappear, he got up ready to leave the club, when he felt a heat burning his skin through his pants, he remembered the ring, he took it in his hand but the burn it inflicted made it fall to the ground, a blinding light appeared when she touched the ground. Once his vision was intact again Simon could see a kind of goddess, it was almost translucent and he had the impression that it was floating on the ground. She was tall, beautiful and imposing and Simon sincerely hoped that she was peaceful because he was afraid.

Under the wide eyes of all present, the "spirit" talked.

"Simon Lewis, I feel like you need me."

"H... How do you know my name?" Simon asked, trembling, he went back to his seat because he felt his legs were going to slip away at any moment.

"Because I've been following you, in a way, since you've..." She patted her chin as if she was looking for an appropriate term. "Stolen, Subtilized, Stolen, Embarked, Broke-"

"Okay, that's okay, we get it, that's enough with the synonyms."

"-To that horrible vampire."

"What did you do?" Magnus screamed.

"I was going to tell you about it tonight, I had forgotten a little bit about it and anyway it's not like Camille still needs it... Sorry." Magnus closed his eyes and blew through his nose to calm himself.

The "spirit" clearing the throat. "Excuse me, but I'm not here to witness your meaningless little quarrels and I want to make it clear that Camille could never have used me, she had a completely black heart, a real witch. But you, Simon, have a pure heart."

"Him. It's the world upside down." Says Dolly an another vampire.

"Don't confuse the purity of a heart with bad choices. And I can assure you that what he did he regrets bitterly." Raphael, Lily, Magnus and even Alec smiled at her words. "I've been feeling your pain for weeks and it's awful, but tonight it's stronger than anything. I know what you want, what you want deep inside you and I can make one of them come true. The first is impossible because only you can do it..." She took a break. "It wouldn't be fair for them to forgive you because someone made them do it, but for the other one, I can."

"That's impossible." Says Simon.

She had a little laugh. "You're a vampire, a daylighter and in a room full of supernatural creatures and yet you're surprised?"

"Yes."

"As I said, I don't appear for just anyone, it would be far too dangerous, but with you there's no risk."

"But how can you know what I really want when I don't know it myself?"

"Are you sure about that?" Of course he knew it. "See, you just have to say it out loud, like a wish and it will be granted, then I'll disappear, as well as the ring and reappear in 1000 years."

"Okay." The spirit nodded as a sign of encouragement. "I... I want... I want Raphael to become a day-" He was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked.

"Mmmmmmm." Raphael will loosen his hand a little to let Simon speak. "You deserve to become a daylighter."

Raphael completely took his hand off Simon's mouth. "Simon, I don't care about that. This is your one and only chance to become a human again, to be able to see your family again and act like nothing happened."

Simon started crying, he hadn't even thought about it for a second, all that mattered was Raphael.

"It's... I... You deserve it Raphael and it's unfair, it's always me who's this chance, first becoming a daylighter and now this."

Raphael shook his head. "It's not a question of merit and tells yourself it may be your destiny, you're not meant to be a vampire and you should never have become one in the first place. Well, now hurry up and make that wish."

But Simon was not slacking off. "No, I can't and I don't want to. Let me do this for you, please, let me make it up to you."

Raphael took Simon's face in his hands and said to him in a soft voice. "You don't need to make it up to me, you already are, in fact I've never been able to blame you."

Simon's tears doubled. "Please, Raph, please." Supplied Simon.

Raphael swept Simon's tears with his thumbs, in vain. "No. I've been a vampire for so long, I don't think I can get used to seeing sunlight again, but you can. Then you know that the one and only reason I wanted it was for Rosa but she's going to die soon, it would be a wasted wish. Come on, Simon, do it."

Simon turned to the spirit. "I wish that... I want you to..." His words got stuck in his throat, he looked at Raphael who shook his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. He swallowed and said in a trembling voice. "I want me, Simon Lewis, to become a mortal, a human again."

The invocation snapped her fingers. "May you wish be granted. Tomorrow when you wake up, you'll be human again." She went away to say more, as she had arrived, in a blinding light carrying the ring with her.

Simon got up suddenly. "I need to be alone." He left without another word or look, using his vampire speed for the last time.

~~~~~

"Wow that was unexpected." Says Magnus trying to lighten the mood.

"Surprising." Added Alec.

"It was also very beautiful and very emoving." Says Lily, her glassy eyes.

"A beautiful proof of love, right Raph?" Says Magnus with a proud smile. But Raphael didn't answer; his eyes were turned towards the club door, where Simon had fled.

"Raphael?" Lily called him and put her hand on his shoulder, which made him react.

"Um, I have to go."

"Of course, my little bat." Says Magnus, sending him a kiss and a wink. Raphael smiled at him and went to join Simon.

~~~~~

When Raphael arrived in front of the hangar, he could hear Simon's muffled crying, which broke his heart, and it was out of the question to leave him alone in this state. He didn't knock and entered discreetly. Seeing him was even worse than hearing him, he was sitting against the headboard with his legs bent against his chest, his arms surrounding his knees and his heads in between. Raphael rushed to the bed and took Simon in his arms, whispered comforting words in his ear and stroked his back until he calmed down, which he did long minutes later. Raphael slowly moved away from him so as not to rush him and look at him, his eyes were swollen and bloodshot, his cheeks were immaculate with salty tears.

"You're not very handsome to see." Raphael said in a humorous way, he wanted to make Simon laugh and this had the desired effect, since Simon gave a little laugh.

"Thank you."

"Hey." Raphael took a handkerchief and gently wiped his cheeks. "I hope it's tears of joy." Simon shook his head. "It should be. Simon, that's awesome."

"I know and I'm happy to be able to find my mother and sister and friends again, but I'm going to lose everything else."

"But you don't care about your vampire abilities.... anyway you didn't know how to use them." Raphael laughed and Simon hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I was trying."

"I know, and by the way, I never told you, but I'm very proud of you."

"For betraying you?" Says Simon sarcastically.

"No, anything but that. But I understand why you did it and I don't want to talk about it anymore, ever."

"Okay. I wasn't talking about my abilities; I was talking about you, all of you. I don't want to lose you permanently. Being a vampire I had hope of coming back to the hotel but now."

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, you can't come back to live at the hotel, it would be too dangerous and anyway it's not your place anymore, but you can come and bother us at night, we'll have video game nights, marathon nights of movies, series etc..."

"Is that true?"

"Of course."

"I was so afraid that you would never want to hear from me again and I couldn't bear it."

"You can no longer be part of the Downworld but you will always be in our hearts and lives. But I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything you want."

"I know she's your best friend and you want to help her, but please don't do it anymore, you can't."

"I promise you, Raphael."

"I'm going to ask Magnus to cast a protective spell on your mother's house."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Always baby."

Simon looked up to the skies and yawned loudly. "Sorry, I'm exhausted."

"I'll let you rest and-"

"-Stay. Please stay with me tonight."

"Okay, just let me send a message to Lily."

Simon lay on his side and closed his eyes. Raphael went to turn off the light, took off his shoes and jacket and sat down in bed. He took Simon in his arms and turned into a big spoon. Simon took his hand in his, intertwined their fingers and brought his body even closer to Raphael's. He mumbled a good night and immediately fell asleep, followed very closely by Raphael.

~~~~~

Tomorrow would be a new day, a renewal, a new life or rather his old life from which he would have to get used to, but he knew that with Raphael in his life it would be easier and above all more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so all the fault are mine, sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comment always make smile.


End file.
